


[Podfic] Sweet Temptation

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Author knows nothing about current law-making, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cam work, Coming Untouched, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Underage, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Sugar Baby!Aziraphale, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy!Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Ultimate service top Crowley you have no idea, Young Aziraphale, hurt aziraphale, sex worker aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale is twenty-two years old, broke, and recently out of a long term relationship with someone who, in hindsight, had been a very bad partner. Anthony Jay Crowley - just Crowley, please - has built a legal empire that provides second chances to people in need. And by helping some of the most prolific people in the city, he is easily one of the wealthiest men around. His whole life he’s wanted to be the hero: the James Bond, the knight in shining armor. He’s going to get that chance.Will Aziraphale let him in?The prompt: Glucose Guardian (aka ‘Sugar Daddy’) modern au.--Now completed:Download the entire work from archive.org, orlisten to the complete work on Anchor.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Hastur (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Lilith/Lucifer, Past Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens) - Relationship
Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788211) by [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk). 



> Music: [Angels](https://filmmusic.io/song/53-angels) by Sascha Ende ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks, as always, to Grin for betaing.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Temptation---Chapter-1-ek15qf)

(plays all chapters)


	2. Leave it to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months together, a conversation is had.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Temptation---Chapter-2-Leave-it-to-me-ek185u)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation is had, and some clarity is found.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Temptation---Chapter-3-ek8dct)


	4. Love me tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A resolution on two accounts

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Temptation---Chapter-4-Love-me-tender-ek8dh2)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision, an excursion, and a party unfold something pivotal for our young hero.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Temptation---Chapter-5-ekbpt5)


	6. The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the past, present, and future

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Temptation---Chapter-6-The-First-Day-of-the-Rest-of-Their-Lives-ekgmkh)


End file.
